


Coda Challenge #17 - "Leopold James Fitz"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma thinks about what she witnessed (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x17 -Identity and Change).





	

_This isn’t real, Jemma. None of this is real._

She had to keep reminding herself of that. But she knew exactly what she’d witnessed with her own two eyes…

Fitz had murdered Agnes in cold blood.

_No!_

This was not Fitz. This was not _her_ Fitz. Her Fitz, Leopold James Fitz, would _never_ do something like this. This was all AIDA’s doing.

Still, she couldn’t get that image out of her mind. That blank, cold stare… And then, if things weren’t bad enough as it was, Fitz had looked straight at her and had not recognized her.

Was this it? What if Radcliffe was right and there was no way out? What if they were stuck in this horrible world forever?

 _No, no, no._ She couldn’t afford to think like that. Fitz and their friends still needed her.

And no matter how dark things got, she would never give up on him, on them.


End file.
